


The Maze Runner Modern AU

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Character x OC insert Shmutt [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Modern AU, Smut, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobbi, otherwise known as Roberta, takes the guys and Teresa to her parents summer home for a vacation, she doesn't realize how much has changed with her and her friends. The last time they were ever left alone with each other was when they were in the third grade for a sleep over.</p><p>When her feelings start changing for Newt, she doesn't know what to do. Should she tell him?</p><p> </p><p>All of them are a bit over eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze Runner Modern AU

I glance over my shoulder at the rest of the kids in the car. Newt is in the passenger side of the car, I'm driving, Thomas, Gally, Alby, and Teresa are in the back with the bags and things. I'm Bobbi, by the way, and I'm driving my friends to my parents summer home for a summer vaca. We haven't had one like this since third grade, well, at least without parental supervision. I smile lightly at the thought and see Newt is giving me a weird look. I turn the radio up a bit and I can already hear Thomas rocking out to his all time favorite song. Of course I have the made up CD of all our favorite songs for roadtrips like this. Yes, I put time and money into downloading all the songs that we like that don't annoy the others onto a CD just for things like this. I'm weird, yes, but that's why we're all friends.

"Bobbi, are we there yet?" Gally asks, obvious annoyance in his voice. Probably because of Thomas' singing right now.

I shake my head. "Not yet, G-man. Hang on a bit longer."

I hear him sigh and I bite back a laugh. Poor guy. I glance at Newt and see him looking around outside. How is he so cute? Wait, what?! I don't like him that way, right? Right?!

SMALL TIMESKIP~!!!!!!!!!

I pull up at about twenty after eleven at night and shake Newt awake. He fell asleep about ten minutes before we got here, Teresa fell asleep on Thomas' shoulder and the three boys are still awake, surprisingly. Newt makes a little snort sound and blushes almost immediatly from it. I giggle lightly and open my door, jumping out and stretching out. Everyone follows suit and I unlock the front door when we walk up. The guys grab all our bags and dump them in the living room.

I don't know about them, but as soon as I get to my room, I zonk out big time.

And I don't wake up until the weight in my bed shifts. I crack open one eye slightly to see who's on my bed and see a familiar head of dirty blonde hair all messed up from sleep.

"Good morning, love," he says, his voice soft.

I groan and bury my face in my pillow. "Vo ahay."

I hear him chuckle and I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. "C'mon, Bobbi. Up and at 'em."

"No."

He pulls the sheets off me and tugs on my ankles, pulling me back slightly from my pillow.

"Noo."

He pulls me down further and I frown, twisting around to glare at him.

"NO!"

He laughs and lets go of my feet. I army crawl back up to my pillow and dig my face back into it. I don't wanna get up yet, it's too early and I drove everyone here.

"Bobbi, get up."

"I rov vryon ere, so lt me slep."

"What?"

I lift my head barely. "I drove everyone here, so let me sleep."

He rolls his eyes at me and sighs. "Then I guess you don't want breakfast. I even made it especially for you."

I jump up immediatly and grab my jacket. "Well, let's go!"

I love messing with him like this. It always confuses him when I act like this and it's so funny to see his face afterwards. I walk into the kitchen to see only Alby up, but I doubt it'll be long before the others get up. I sit across from Alby and smile, looking down at the pancakes that Newt gave me. He's really sweet, actually, always making us food when Frypan isn't here. Well, me and him trade places every now and then, but he makes the best pancakes.

I pick up my fork and instantly dig into the sweet fluffy cakes with sticky maple syrup. I hum in pure pleasure as the taste invades my mouth and notice Alby sending me a pretty weird look. He just doesn't understand how good these are.

I finish quickly and clear my place. "I'm going to check around the place. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I'll wait for everyone to get up," Alby says. "You go on, Bobbi."

I nod and look at Newt. He's already got his shoes and jacket on. I snort a bit and head out, the dirty blonde following behind me.

I don't get why I've been seeing him differently, but I have been and it's driving me crazy. Everytime he touches me, even a tiny touch, sends electricity up my spine and panic through my brain. Looking at him makes me feel funny and his eyes make me blush. He's adorable and sweet and it's not fair!

"Bobbi?"

I jump a bit at his voice. "Yeah, Newt?"

"You seem distracted. Everything okay?"

I nod, then shake my head, rubbing the scar on the inside of my palm. "Not really."

He sees me looking down at my palm. "Where'd you get the scar?"

"Ah, it was a scorpion called a Griever that stung me. It got loose when I was in school and landed on my desk, stinging my palm. It took a shot to keep the poison from hurting me, but I still have the scar."

He gently takes my hand and looks over the scar. I blush because he's holding my hand. What girl wouldn't freak out about that? I shiver lightly when he runs his finger across it. Why does everything he do affect me this way?

"It's not too noticable, you know. Actually, it kinda suits you."

I smile and don't pull my hand away. I like that he's touching me and it's not awkward. I mean, not much, anyway.

We head in after awhile. He let go of my hand before we went in so I don't have to explain anything to the rest of our group. I head up to my room and face plant into my bed, grabbing the pillow in my fists.

I hear a chuckle and raise my head up to see Teresa leaning on my doorframe. "You got it bad, girl."

I sigh and nod. "I know."

"I can make it so you can tell him."

I jolt upright. "What?! No! H-he doesn't feel the same, I'm sure."

She smirks. "You gotta do it eventually."

"I-I know. Just, not yet."

I go back to digging my face in my pillow.

LATER~!!!!!!

I creep out of my room and look around. Thomas took Teresa to the beach, which was about a mile and a half away from the house, Gally went to explore the woods, which was also a mile and a half away, and Alby went to town. Newt I know is in his room. I heard him say he didn't want to leave the house because he wanted to know I was okay in my room. I might have had the door locked.

I peek into his room and smile when I see that he's laying on his stomach on his bed. He's probably asleep, according to the soft little breathing sounds coming from him. He's so adorable, it isn't fair. I creep over to his bed and carefully position myself to sit on his butt.

I giggle as I hear him groan lightly. "Get off. You're bloody heavy, shank."

"I am not," I say, crossing my arms.

He chuckles. "Sorry, love. I didn't know it was you."

He moves to lay on his back, resting his hands on my hips. I blush lightly and hope he doesn't see it with him being half asleep still. He pushes my hips backwards so I fall on him. I blush a little at the closeness I've suddenly found myself in. I mean, yeah, it's nice, but I wasn't expecting him to do this! His face is really only a couple inches away from mine and he still has his hands on my waist.

"Bobbi? Are you okay?"

I jump slightly. "U-uh...why are you holding me?"

He blushes slightly and moves his hands away. "Sorry, I didn't mean...you know..."

He rests his hands on the bed sheets far away from either of our bodies. Now I miss his touch.

I lay my head on his chest. "I didn't mind it."

He slowly moves his hands back onto my hips and some skin, since pushing me back made my shirt ride up a bit. His pointer fingers and his thumbs are touching my skin, making my skin feel like it's on fire. It feels so good, though. I lightly hum against his chest and feel him chuckle. I tilt my head up to look up at him and know our lips are nearly touching each other. I blush even more from that.

"Newt?"

"Hm?"

Whenever I go to talk, our lips almost touch. I'm very careful about how much I move my lips when I talk. He doesn't seem to notice.

"How do you feel about me?"

He furrows his brows a bit. "What do you mean?"

I lay my head back to lay on his chest, my face not facing his. "Nevermind."

His pointer finger goes under my chin and pulls it back up to his. I freeze with my eyes wide and my heart beating a million miles an hour. I close my eyes slowly as he wraps his free arms tightly around my waist and pulls me tight to him. I slink my arms around his neck and feel him press his lips against mine.

Man, I have wanted this for so long.

We pull back slightly and I look at his eyes. Something's different about them. They seem darker and hazy for some reason. I blush realizing what it is. Lust. Love. I can't tell what else, just those two are very prominant. He pulls me back up to kiss him again.

I groan as he squeezes my side and his other hand slides down to my butt. I feel something warm and wet slide across my lips and I open my mouth, letting him explore.

I bet you're wondering why I'm letting him do this. I mean, we're heading towards "it" basically, but I want this. Obviously he does, too, or else this wouldn't be happening.

Speaking of which, he's sitting up and pulls away from me. He pulls his shirt off, throwing it somewhere, and my eyes trail down to his torso. I blush harder. He's toned and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy down below.

He smirks and crashes his lips back on mine, his tongue instantly going back into my mouth. I moan lightly and tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling on the locks. I'm beginning to think he likes it kinda rough, but it's still sweet, too.

He starts tugging on my shirt and I pull away from his mouth, lifting my arms up to make it easier for him to tug it off. After he throws it, he starts on my neck. I moan and pull on his hair more. He obviously knows it's my fist time and is going pretty slow for me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap, nipping lightly at my neck.

I gasp loudly when he finds my sensitive spot on my neck, about where my hair falls. He licks, nips, and sucks on it, making me moan and squirm on his lap, accidently grinding onto him. He groans lightly and buries his face into my shoulder.

"Bobbi, what are you doing to me?"

My arms are around his neck and my hands still in his hair, my head thrown back a bit. I'm breathing heavily and my brain is just now focusing again.

"Wh-what are you...?"

He pulls back and looks at me. His eyes are different now. He almost seems sad.

I place a hand on his cheek. "Newt, what's going on with you?"

He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into my hand. "I don't want to hurt you, love. I care too much about you."

I smile and kiss his nose. "I love you, Newt. You won't ever hurt me. I trust you."

He opens his eyes and searches my face. "I love you, too."

I pull him into another kiss and lean backwards, pulling him down on me. I trail my hands down his chest to the belt loops on his pants and tug downwards. They almost pull down, but he chuckles and helps me. He pulls down my shorts and reaches behind my back to undo my bra. I help pull it off and he goes to my breasts. He's being gentle again. I don't know what turns me on more, him being rough or him being gentle. Whatever he does, I can't help but love him.

A soft bite brings me out of my thoughts and makes makes me gasp. I arch my back and scratch his back lightly. He disconnects from my breasts and looks up at me. He smiles and hooks his fingers into the edges of my underwear and pulls it down. I blush and close my eyes. I hear more fabric moving and I have a feeling I know what he's doing. He's taking off his underwear.

Oh, my gosh.

I cry out when I feel something prod my entrance. It's wet and warm and it feels weird. He stops and draws back, gently taking my hand in his. He leans up and and kisses my nose.

I nod and spread my legs wider. "I want this. Please."

Newt nods and goes back between my legs. I feel his tongue run across my slit and his lips plant a soft kiss to my inner thigh. I shiver and moan. He doesn't seem to wanna spend much time just eating me out, because he finishes pretty quickly. He kisses me and gently caresses my side while positioning himself.

"Ready, love?"

I nod and hold onto his arms.

He kisses me again as he pushes himself in. I cry out and arch my back.

"Ah! Shuck, shuck shuck!"

He freezes and acts like he might pull out, but I shake my head at him and just hold him where he is. I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my face in his neck. It feels like I'm being ripped in two, but at the same time, I want this so badly. He moves to kiss my chest and my hands bury themselves into his hair, tugging at it as he starts moving inside me. I groan and jerk my hips up to meet his.

He moans into my chest and I laugh lightly. It kinda tickles. He looks up at me and smirks before leaning up to my face and pressing a hard kiss to my lips.

I kiss back, instantly opening my mouth to let him push his tongue into my mouth. I feel him smile against my lips and I grab his shoulders to pull him closer to me. I nearly scream into his mouth as he gives an exetremly hard thrust into me. Newt pulls one of my legs onto his shoulder and continues to thrust into me. I feel a knot start to form in my lower stomach and I can't describe the feeling of when I cum with him cumming into me.

He pulls out and pulls the sheet up over us, kissing my forehead. I'm still having trouble breathing properly, but I feel like heaven. I can still feel my core pulsing, but it's in a pleasant way.

"You okay, love?"

I nod and lay my head on his chest. "Thank you, Newt."

"Anything for you, Bobbi."


End file.
